Party King
by sbartist357
Summary: Julien is in the mood for throwing a party! However, it's not the usual lemurs-only dance party that annoys the penguins next door.
1. Party Instinct

**Hey, everybody! :D It's sbartist357 here with another PoM story for you to enjoy! This one will be the first one ever where I start in the lemur habitat (I know, shocking, but I did my best to keep everything in-character as always). ^v^ Okay, now that I've gotten the preliminary notes out of the way, let's get this story started! :)**

* * *

It was another lovely morning in New York City, and the sun was just starting to rise. In the Central Park Zoo, a certain ring-tailed lemur woke up with excitement. He usually never got up this early, but today was special. Well, not special as in a holiday, but special nonetheless. Julien sat up on his royal bouncy and looked at his two loyal subjects, who were still sleeping peacefully next to him. He leaned over Maurice, his assistant, and tapped his shoulder.

"Maurice. . ." He murmured happily. The aye-aye continued sleeping.

"Maurice. . ." Julien tried again. Maurice stirred, but still didn't wake up. Finally, Julien got annoyed and shook him.

"MAURICE, WAKE UP!" The dark gray lemur opened his eyes to see Julien shouting in his face. He bolted upright.

"What!?" He asked, panicked.

"Good morning," Julien replied calmly. Maurice glared at him.

"'Good morning'? That's why you woke me up? Just to tell me 'Good morning'?!" He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "What time is it, anyway?" Julien tapped his chin.

"Hmm. . ." He quickly climbed up to his throne and peered over at the penguin habitat. The concrete iceberg was vacant, meaning the penguins weren't up yet. He returned to Maurice.

"Eh, I don't know, but the fishy-smelling penguins are still asleep." Maurice rubbed his face tiredly.

"Ugh, why are you up so early? You never get up this early."

"That is true, but I got a fantastical idea." Maurice groaned; he knew where this was going.

"Let me guess. You want to throw a party, right?"

"Yes!" Julien exclaimed. He ran off to another part of the habitat. "Come on, Maurice! We must get on with the party planning!"

Maurice sighed and slid off the bouncy; this was going to be a long day. He trudged over to the juice bar to fix himself a smoothie so he could wake up. He didn't know where Julien went, but he figured that he'd come back to tell him about his plan. He was right since, moments later, Julien approached him, carrying a bunch of paper and crayons.

"Okay, Maurice. We need to make the invitations." He looked around, confused. "Where's Mort?"

"He's still sleeping on the bouncy. Why?"

"I need him to draw the pretty pictures." Julien put the items down and turned in the direction of the bouncy. "Mort! Get up! I need you to-" He was almost knocked over by the small mouse lemur, who instantly ran over upon hearing his name called. Naturally, he had gone straight for Julien's feet.

"Yes, King Julien?" He asked sweetly, looking up at him with his huge eyes.

"Eh, first of all, GET OFF THE FEET!" He shook him off and crossed his arms. "I want you to draw the invitations for my party." He shoved him over to the paper and crayons. Mort smiled.

"Ooh. . . Can I draw the feet?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just be hurrying up! We do not have all day!" Maurice looked up from his smoothie-making.

"Uh, actually, we do."

"Do not be getting technical with the time, Maurice! Now, when Mort is done with the invitations, I want you to write info about the party."

"You mean draw the info, right?" Julien glared at him.

"Maurice, what did I say about being technical!? You are beginning to sound like the smarty penguin! If I wanted to talk to him, I would go over and-"

"Finished!" Mort cheered, holding up about fifty sheets of paper. The others stared at him for a moment; Maurice seemed especially confused.

"Mort, how did you-"

"Ugh! Who cares, Maurice? Do not question the freak!" He snatched the papers from Mort and looked at them. Each sheet of paper only had one big doodle of Julien's feet. He flipped through them, examining each one.

"No. . . Not good. . . Ugh, what is this? These do not look like the royal feet! What is wrong with you, Mort?!" The mouse lemur made a sad face. Julien glanced at him and sighed.

"Fine. I will continue looking through these and pick one out." He resumed leafing through the papers and decided on the best one. He tossed the other papers to the side and slammed the one he chose onto the counter.

"Maurice, I want you to draw on this one." Maurice put his smoothie down, grabbed a black crayon, and waited for Julien to tell him what to draw.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Eh, let me see. . ." Julien told him what to put and Maurice scribbled on the paper. By the time he finished, Mort's drawing was hardly noticeable. Maurice put the crayon down (well, what was left of it) and gave the invitation to Julien. He studied it carefully, then nodded.

"Yes! This is perfect! Now we just need to make more. Mort, draw another picture of the royal feet so Maurice can draw over it."

"Wait, Your Highness. That'll take all day to do that over and over again."

"Well, Maurice, do you have a better idea?" The aye-aye thought for a moment and snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! I saw Alice use some sort of machine to make a bunch of copies of something a few days ago. Maybe we can use that!" Julien smiled.

"Ooh, I am starting to like this plan of yours, Maurice! Let's go!" He grabbed the invitation and ran off, Maurice and Mort following.

* * *

 **Okay, so the lemurs are heading to Alice's office. What could possibly go wrong? ;) For all you die-hard Team Penguin fans out there, our flightless heroes will make their debut in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Copier Dilemma

**Hi again and welcome back to the story! Thank you, Guest, for giving me my first review! :D Yep, Julien's up to his annoying antics, indeed! XD I'm glad you thought the last part of my Halloween story was scary (I have more scary story ideas that I plan to write in the future, so be warned). ;) Okay, we start this chapter in the penguin habitat. Let's see how they're doing, shall we?**

* * *

"Men, today we're doing swimming drills." Skipper announced, holding his mug of fish coffee. Kowalski, Private, and Rico were standing in formation in front of him on their platform. Kowalski smiled and waved his flipper dismissively.

"Pfft, that's easy."

"Oh, really?" Skipper asked, smiling. "What if I told you that you're going to be swimming through an underwater minefield I rigged up?"

"Well, I'd say – wait, WHAT?" Kowalski replied, shocked. He, Private, and Rico glanced at their pool to see it filled with mines anchored to chains. Private raised his flipper.

"Umm. . . Skippah, don't you think this is a little. . . extreme? I mean, since when are we going to be swimming through something like that?" Skipper cocked an eyebrow and placed his free flipper on his hip.

"Well, Manfredi and Johnson thought the same thing, that is until it really happened. What was left of them was not even enough to fill a thimble." Private lowered his flipper and nodded quietly. Skipper took another sip of his coffee.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions. . ." His voice trailed off as he noticed Julien, Maurice, and Mort jump over the brick wall of the lemur habitat and head toward Alice's office. The others stared at Skipper, confused.

"What are looking at?" Kowalski inquired. They turned to see the lemurs running off and out of sight.

"Should we follow them, Skippah?" Private asked. As Skipper considered it, Kowalski came up with an idea.

"I agree with Private!" He said, a little too enthusiastically. Rico nodded.

"Yeah!" Skipper looked at Kowalski and Rico and, knowing full well what they were trying to do, shook his head.

"No, for two reasons. One, it's too early in the morning to deal with the likes of Ringtail, and two, I'm not letting this underwater minefield go to waste." Skipper noticed Kowalski frown in disappointment. "And Kowalski, since you tried to slip out of this training exercise first, you get to try it first. Rico, stopwatch." Rico hacked one up and gave it to him. Kowalski sighed and waddled to the edge of the platform.

"Kowalski, if you can survive this for thirty seconds, you get shore leave for the rest of the day." The lieutenant smiled slightly. "IF you survive. Now, go!" Skipper started the clock. The tall penguin jumped into the pool and started swimming. Five seconds later, an explosion sent Kowalski flying up into the air, screaming. The others stared at him. Skipper stopped the timer.

"Well, so much for the shore leave. Who's next?"

Meanwhile, the lemurs reached Alice's office. They climbed in through the window and landed on the floor. In the corner of the room was the copy machine Maurice mentioned earlier. They ran over and stared at it.

"Eh, Maurice, how does this thing work?" Julien questioned.

The rotund lemur stared at the machine quizzically; he didn't know exactly how to use it. However, Julien would only get mad if he told him that, so he figured it would be best to pretend like he knew what he was doing. After all, it worked for Kowalski **(Kowalski: HEY!)**. He jumped onto the output tray and lifted the lid of the copier, revealing the glass underneath. Julien and Mort climbed up and stood next to him.

"Uh, well it's easy! You just take the thing you want to copy, like so. . ." Maurice grabbed the party invitation, put it face-down on the glass, and shut the lid.

He then climbed on top of the copier and walked over to the control panel, the others right behind him. He studied the screen and the buttons next to it. He didn't dare touch the copier's settings, so he just pressed the big green button.

"Then you let the machine do the rest!" Maurice finished. The copier shook slightly and a small light seeped through the crack under the lid, moving from left to right. After the light disappeared, a copy of the invitation slid out the side of the machine and rested on the output tray. Julien rushed over to it and picked it up.

"Maurice! This thing is magical! It's just like the first one!" He held the paper in amazement.

"Well, yeah. That's what it does." Maurice responded. Julien took the copy of the invitation and climbed back on top of the machine.

"This is great, but we need more invitations. Isn't there a way to make more at the same time?" Maurice scratched his head and glanced at the control panel.

"Uhh. . . Well, maybe if you-" Julien shoved him aside and started pressing buttons at random.

"Maurice! Let the king handle this!" The copier began rumbling as Julien continued messing with the settings. More invitations came out of the machine, faster and faster. The machine started to beep frantically and the control panel started flashing red. Maurice knew something was wrong.

"Julien-"

"Wait, I think I got it!" The ring-tailed lemur pressed the green button repeatedly. The machine started smoking. Maurice's eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" He shoved Julien and Mort off the copier and the trio hid behind Alice's desk. The machine exploded, sending papers flying everywhere. When the smoke cleared, the lemurs sat on the floor with blank looks. The copies of the party invitations drifted slowly to the floor.

"Eh, that should be enough. Now come on! Let's go before Alice comes!" Julien hastily grabbed all the invitations and the lemurs made their escape through the window.

* * *

 **Ugh, Julien. X[ Well, at least they got all the invitations they needed. . . So, what's going to happen next?**


	3. Inviting the Guests

**Okay, here we are in the next chapter! There aren't any reviews to report, so we'll go on with the story! :) Oh, by the way, this chapter will switch around a few times, so "scene changes" will be indicated via horizontal lines (like the one below this very author's note!). XD Alright, moving on!**

* * *

Back in the penguin habitat, Rico was navigating through the explosive obstacle course. He was doing pretty good - at least, he hadn't blown himself up yet. Skipper, Private, and Kowalski were watching him from the platform, the latter two with charred feathers from failing the course. Suddenly, an explosion sounded, but it didn't come from the pool.

"What the deuce?" Skipper and the others looked in the direction it came from to see smoke coming out of Alice's office window. "Come on, boys!" He dropped the timer and his now-empty coffee mug down the fish hatch and flipped over the perimeter fence with his team.

The lemurs fled the scene just before they arrived. The penguins slid over to the brick wall and entered through the window. They noticed the smoldering remains of the copy machine, which was tilted and blackened from the explosion, and approached it.

"Kowalski, analysis." The lieutenant gently tapped the machine with his flipper and jumped back as a piece of it broke off and crashed onto the floor.

"Uh. . . It's totaled, Skipper."

"What caused that to happen?"

"Possibly an overload."

"Do you think it was Julien, Skippah?" Private questioned, looking at him.

"Definitely. This thing has Ringtail's stupidity written all over it."

"But why would he come into Alice's office and mess around with it?" Kowalski pondered aloud. Skipper shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to waste my time thinking about it." The penguins heard footsteps approaching. "Let's go!" They exited the room just before the side door opened. Alice walked in and stared at the copier.

"Ugh! What happened to the copy machine?! I'm going to have to write this up so we can order a new one." She stomped over to her desk, sat down, and started to fill out a report. "Great. Just another thing I get to do today." The penguins were now hiding in the bushes below the window.

"Well, it looks like that's taken care of," Skipper said, looking at the clock tower. "Let's head back to the HQ. After Alice fills out that report, she's going to give us our breakfast."

"What about the minefield, Skippah?" Private inquired. The leader tapped his beak.

"Oh yeah, we have to clean that up, too. At least it's not a big problem since you and Kowalski blew most of it up." Private and Kowalski frowned, the latter doing so much as to grunt in annoyance. Skipper smirked teasingly and the team returned to their habitat.

Next door, Julien and company were organizing the invitations. As Mort shuffled some of them, the edge of one of the papers brushed against his finger.

"Ow! Papercut!" He looked angrily at the paper and pointed at it. "Bad paper!" Julien briefly glanced up at him.

"Shut up, Mort! No one cares!" After a few minutes, the lemurs managed to get all the invitations into one neat stack.

"So, what do we do now?" Maurice asked, wiping his forehead.

"Now we must invite the party guests, Maurice! Here, we shall each have a pile of invitations." Julien took a third of the stack and handed it to Maurice, who stumbled slightly from the weight. Mort eagerly held his tiny arms out for his share of papers and smiled. Julien noticed his enthusiasm, grabbed another chunk, and purposely dropped it on Mort's head, burying him in invitations.

"Ow! More papercuts!" The mouse lemur exclaimed, his voice muffled. Julien picked up the remaining invitations and started to leave the habitat.

"Wait! The zoo's about to open! We can't leave right now!" Maurice called after him. The ring-tailed lemur turned around.

"It's Monday, Maurice! The zoo will be mostly empty today!" The aye-aye put his stack of papers down and facepalmed.

"Oh, right." Now it was REALLY going to be a long day. Julien hopped onto the brick wall with the invitations tucked under his arm.

"Now, come on! We have party guests to invite!"

"Who are we inviting, Your Highness?" Julien looked down at his assistant and frowned.

"Eh, that is a good question. You two will send invitations to the usual crowd, and I shall handle the rest."

"What about the penguins?"

"Leave them to me, Maurice. They will require more convincing." With that, the party lemur jumped down from the wall and out of sight.

* * *

Mort went to Marlene's habitat first. The otter was nowhere in sight, so the mouse lemur skipped into her cave and placed an invitation on her pillow. When he exited her home, Marlene showed up.

"Hey, Mort! What are you doing?" She greeted him. Mort tucked the papers behind his back.

"Nothing. . ." He said sweetly. Marlene cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! I'm not inviting you to Julien's party or anything." Needless to say, Mort was terrible at lying.

"Oh, you're not, huh? So, what do you have behind your back?"

"Not invitations." He replied innocently. Marlene pretended to think.

"Hmm. . . I see. And where did you put this non-invitation that you didn't invite me with?"

"It's not on your pillow. . ."

"Huh. Well, I guess I'll just go inside and not look at it, then."

"Okay! Bye!" Mort waved at her and left. Marlene laughed.

"Silly, Mort."

* * *

Julien headed over to a certain kangaroo's habitat. This party was going to be amazing, so he wanted everyone to be given a chance to come, even the angry Australian. Julien entered Joey's enclosure. The kangaroo hopped over and glared at him.

"Oi! What are you doing in my habitat? Joey don't like visitors." The ring-tailed lemur smiled.

"Hi there, cute kangaroo! I was just stopping by to invite you to my party!" Joey blinked, confused.

"What? You're seriously inviting me to your party?" Julien nodded.

"Yes!" He held up the stack of invitations to show him and pointed at one. "See? Here's a drawing of the royal-" Joey gave him a swift kick, sending the self-proclaimed king soaring out of the habitat. He crashed upside-down into a brick wall, the force of the impact forming cracks around him.

"Eh, I take that as a 'no'." He groaned. The lemur landed in a crumpled heap on the pathway.

Maurice had already finished passing out his share of the invitations and was heading back to the habitat. On his way there, he saw Julien sprawled out on the pavement and rushed over to him.

"King Julien! Are you alright?" He helped the ring-tailed lemur off the ground.

"Eh, yes, Maurice. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Do not be asking, Maurice." Julien waved his hand dismissively. "Did you pass out the invitations?"

"Yep."

"Good. I'm almost done. I just have a few more things to do and I'll meet you back in my kingdom." Julien turned and ran off. Maurice stared at him for a moment before shrugging and making his way back to their habitat.

* * *

 **Hmm. . . it looks like Julien still has some errands to run as far as the invitations are concerned. What is he going to do? When will he try to invite the penguins to his kingly bash?**


	4. The Final Invitations

**Okay, the next chapter is up! :D Sorry to anyone who was confused about the squiggly lines note for the previous chapter; apparently, FanFiction doesn't like squiggly lines (at least, five squiggly lines slapped next to each other and center-aligned), so I went back and used regular horizontal lines instead). ^^; Anyway, let's see what that annoying ring-tailed lemur is up to now.**

* * *

Julien made his way into the park. He still had a few invitations, so he decided to post them on various trees throughout the area - after all, he didn't want to leave the park residents out; they were part of his kingdom, too. He somehow managed to acquire a stapler and used it to attach the invitations to the tree trunks.

In his excitement, he stapled one over a hole in the side of a tree without noticing. Soon after Julien trotted off to litter Central Park with more party announcements, a dimwitted, two-toned squirrel poked his head through it, effectively destroying the poster: It was none other than Fred.

"Huh? What's this?" He studied the paper for a while. "Somebody gave me some shutters. Nice!" He looked around to see who was kind enough to give him such a lovely gift but saw no one. The squirrel hopped down from his home and walked over to a nearby tree, which had another party invitation on it.

"Hmm. . . It looks like they're giving them out to lots of animals." He tapped his chin. "This one must be a different model." He noted, referring to the lack of holes in the paper. Slowly, his single-cell brain clicked and he realized that the paper had info on it.

"Hey, this looks like an invitation to a party. Maybe I should go." He said to himself. "I wonder if they'll have acorns?"

Somewhere else in the park, Julien finished stapling the last invitation on yet another tree and stared at it in satisfaction.

"There. Now I must return to my royal kingdom to prepare for the party." He headed back to the zoo.

In another area of the park, someone was sneaking around. They popped their head out of a bush and slipped behind a tree, grumbling under their breath. A few seconds later, the animal hid behind another tree. Who was this sneaky character? It was a penguin, but not just any penguin. It was Special Agent Buck Rockgut, and he was on a mission to recapture The Red Squirrel.

"Squirrel. . . I'll get you, Red!" He muttered, diving behind some bushes. The red-eyed penguin meticulously scanned the area. His eyes landed on a piece of paper with scribbles on it. Rockgut slid over to get a closer look.

"What's this?" He inquired, squinting at the invitation. There was a lot of information scrawled on it, and Rockgut took his time scrutinizing every detail. The penguin crossed his flippers.

"Some lollipop with a fluffy tail is throwing a party tomorrow night, huh?" He said to himself. "Well, you know who else likes parties? THE RED SQUIRREL!" Just then, a random animal, who happened to be walking by, stopped and stared at the penguin. Rockgut glared back.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" The critter scampered off in terror. Rockgut returned his attention to the paper. "I'm gonna check this place out. The Red Squirrel is bound to show up and when he does, I'll nab him. . . AGAIN."

During the random character appearances, Julien returned to his habitat. Now that the invitations had been passed out, the next step was getting the actual party ready.

"Okay, my loyal subjects! We must now prepare the party!" He announced, throwing his hands up in excitement. Mort did the same.

"Yay!"

"So, what are we doing for this party?" Maurice asked. Julien smiled and rubbed his hands together mysteriously.

"I'm glad you asked, Maurice. . ."

Several hours later, after the zoo closed, the penguins were relaxing in their HQ playing a card game. Private looked up from his cards.

"Rico, do you have any threes?"

"Uh, nope. Go fish." The young penguin reached out and grabbed a card from the pile in the middle of the table.

"Ah, nothing like a nice game of cards after a hard day's work, right, men?" Skipper said, glancing at his teammates.

"Skippah, it's Monday. We hardly did anything after morning training and investigating that incident in Alice's office." Private replied. The leader shot him a tiny glare.

"Way to ruin the moment, Private."

"Sorry, Skippah."

"Private, do you have any sevens?" Kowalski inquired. Private looked at his hand and gave the lieutenant two sevens.

"Hey Skippah, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?"

"Many times," Skipper answered, not looking up from his cards. "Why?"

"I feel like we have. Didn't someone talk to us today?" Skipper stared at the ceiling as he thought.

"Hmm. . ."

 _ **Flashback**_

The penguins returned to their habitat to clean up the underwater minefield. Kowalski and Private refused to jump into the pool until it was bomb-free, so Rico, being the weapons expert, took care of the explosives. Skipper was watching him when Marlene showed up.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi!" Private chirped. Skipper turned around to face her.

"Hello, Marlene." Kowalski simply waved. The otter noticed Rico defusing the bombs in the pool and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the mines?" She inquired, pointing at them. Skipper stepped in front of her to block her view and waved his flippers mysteriously.

"You didn't see anything. . ." He murmured.

"Right. . . Whatever." Marlene said, rolling her eyes. She decided to change the subject. "Anyways, how about you guys come over to my habitat after closing? I have a special limited-edition box of Peanut Butter Winkies I'm willing to share with you guys!"

"Ooh, that sounds lovely, Marlene!" Private smiled. "Can we go, Skippah?" The leader rubbed the underside of his beak as he thought about it.

"Hmm. . . I don't know, Marlene. . ." Private waddled in between them and gave Skipper a cute smile.

"Please, Skippah?" Skipper glanced at him and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine." Marlene grinned and started to leave.

"Great! I'll see you at 7:30!" She hopped over the fence and walked away.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Skipper slapped his cards down on the table.

"Hey, you're right! Marlene wanted us to come over."

"Oh, yeah!" Private exclaimed. "She said she had a box of limited-edition Peanut Butter Winkies that she wanted to share with us." Skipper glanced at the clock; it was 7:25. He stood up and headed for the ladder.

"Well, let's go." The other penguins got up and followed him out of the HQ. They entered Marlene's habitat a minute later. She waved upon seeing them.

"Hi, guys! How is everything?"

"We're fine, thank you for asking," Private said happily. Marlene handed them the box of Peanut Butter Winkies and walked over to her bed. She picked up the invitation from earlier and rejoined the others in the middle of the room.

"Look at this!" She showed them the paper. "It's an invitation to a party Julien's throwing tomorrow night. It must be pretty special if he sent these out." Skipper rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, don't tell me it's 'King Julien Day' again." He said, using air quotes.

"No, I don't think so. It sounds like a fun costume party!" She looked at the paper and read it aloud. "For example, 'Ladies can wear fun accessories, like ribbons or hats. For the guys, tuxed. . ." Marlene's voice trailed off as she looked up at the penguins, who gave her unamused looks.

". . .os." She rubbed the back of neck awkwardly. "Uhh. . . Never mind. I guess you already have those." She chuckled nervously. Skipper placed his flippers on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to overlook that. . ." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry!" Marlene covered her mouth with the invitation, trying to stifle a laugh.

A while later, the penguins left Marlene's habitat. As they walked along the cobblestone pathway, Private spoke up.

"I wonder why Julien didn't invite us to his party?" Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it. I wouldn't want to go to his party anyway, even if he came over right now and invited us personally." Just then, Julien walked up to them, waving.

"Hello, fishy penguins! I am having a fantastical party tomorrow night, and I wanted to come over to invite you personally." Private giggled at the coincidence. Skipper crossed his flippers.

"What happens if we say 'no'?" Julien began twitching and shaking, pretending to lose control.

"Oh. . . Here it comes. . . THE FREAKOUT!" The lemur glanced at Skipper. The lead penguin was now in a combat pose, staring at him with determination. Julien straightened up immediately.

"Eh, okay, scratch that." The party lemur quickly thought of another tactic.

He took a deep breath and made the saddest puppy-dog look he could muster. Skipper stood up and glared at him, not caving in. Some movement caused the leader's gaze to shift: Private was now standing next to Julien, making the same face. Skipper tried his best to stay firm, but Private's adorability became too much for him. He closed his eyes and face-flippered.

"Fine. We'll go." Julien grinned and high-fived Private for helping him. Kowalski and Rico smiled as well; they were hoping that there would be candy at the party.

"I'll see you tomorrow night! Goodbye, silly penguins!" The lemur ran off and jumped over his habitat wall. The penguins went back to their HQ.

* * *

 **Well, Julien (with Private's help) successfully invited the penguins to his party. It also seems that Fred and Buck Rockgut are going to attend, too (by the way, this is my first PoM story to have Rockgut in it). :) So, there's just some last-minute things the lemurs have to do to get the party ready. We'll see exactly what that entails in the next chaoter!**


	5. Last-Minute Details

**Hey, everyone! :D I got a couple of reviews this time, so thank you to Guest and Penguin1000 (Guest)! I've responded below.**

 **Penguin1000 (Guest): Yay! Yeah, what is the party going to be like? Hmm. . . Well, you'll have to wait and see! X)**

 **Guest: Thank you so very much! :D I really appreciate it! **

* * *

The next morning was busy for both the penguins and the lemurs. While Skipper and his team trained on their concrete iceberg, Julien and his subjects were taking care of some last-minute details for what the ring-tailed lemur called "The Greatest Most Fantastical Costume Party Ever". Julien was sitting at the juice bar using Mort as a footstool, while Maurice was standing behind the counter, fixing himself a smoothie.

"Okay, so we need to decorate my kingdom for the party," Julien said. "I cannot be having guests come and see that we did not decorate for the party! I will get bad reviews!"

"Don't you think you're taking this thing a little too seriously?" Maurice asked. Julien looked surprised by his question.

"What makes you say that?" The aye-aye just stared at him. Julien was wearing a pair of fancy-looking spectacles and holding a list that was so long it ran all the way to the brick wall across from them. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. So, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm. . ." Julien adjusted his glasses and tapped his chin. "It needs a theme, like-"

"FEET!" Mort shouted, looking up at him. Julien scowled.

"No, Mort! We are not decorating my beautiful kingdom with your interests!" He kicked Mort away and stood up. "Now, let's see. . . Maurice, what do you think would look good for the party?"

"How about the typical Madagascar theme?" Maurice suggested, shrugging and taking a sip of his smoothie. Julien stomped his foot and glared at him.

"Maurice, that is so lame! I will come up with a theme myself!" He stared at the paper and studied the ideas, running his finger down the list as he went. Finally, he found something he liked.

"Yes! This is perfect!"

"What?"

"We shall go with the typical Madagascar theme! I'm so glad I came up with that!" Maurice facepalmed. Julien folded the list and ran off.

"Come on, Maurice! We must be getting ready for the party! Mort, you shall take care of the dangerous stuff." The small lemur threw his hands in the air.

"Yay!"

"What's so dangerous about decorating?" Maurice questioned.

"Maurice! Less questioning the king and more decorating the kingdom!" The dark gray lemur groaned and slowly walked over to Julien to start getting the habitat ready for the party. Julien was standing by the wall, studying it like an artist would a blank canvas. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Hmm. . . Maurice, give me the party decorations."

"What party decorations?"

"The ones from King Julien Day, of course!" Maurice frowned.

"But those don't fit the theme."

"Maurice, I do not want to hear your objections! Now, get me the decorations!" Julien yelled, glaring at him. His assistant sighed and walked back over to the juice bar to retrieve them.

After the zoo closed, the penguins went back into their HQ to prepare for the party or, as Skipper called it, "Enjoying the Last Few Moments of Peace and Quiet for the Day".

"Can we wear costumes?" Private asked.

"No, young Private. We are not stooping down to Ringtail's level." Skipper replied. Kowalski and Rico, who were already clad in their superhero costumes, frowned.

"Aww. . ." Rico grumbled. Kowalski took his hat off.

"Well, so much for The Throbbing Cerebellum. . ." He waddled back into his lab and shut the door behind him. Rico swallowed his costume, went over to his girlfriend, Miss Perky, and hugged her.

"Dolly?" He asked, looking at Skipper. The leader shook his head.

"No, Rico, no dollies allowed, either. Besides, you don't want Julien trying to woo her at the party." The scarred penguin growled at the thought of it. He mumbled an apology to his doll and leaned her against the wall; fortunately, she took it pretty well. Rico joined the others in the middle of the room. Private glanced at the clock.

"I guess we should start heading over to the party." He said eagerly. Skipper sighed.

"Fine, let's go and get this thing over with. Come on, Kowalski!" The tall penguin exited his lab and the team exited the HQ.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter; I didn't want to split the actual party scene. ^^; The next chapter is definitely longer, so be prepared for some CRAZINESS and hilarity! XD**


	6. The Greatest Most Fantastical Party Ever

**Hello, people! :) Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for: The actual party chapter! It's the longest chapter in this story and packed with lots of stuff, so enjoy! :D**

* * *

The penguins headed over to Julien's habitat. Skipper looked annoyed.

"Come on, Skippah. I'm sure Julien's party will be fun!" Private said, waddling next to him.

"For him, you mean."

"Who knows? You might actually enjoy it." Skipper just grunted in response. The team flipped over the habitat wall and landed on the grass.

Everything looked like it normally did, save for a few flaming tiki torches and some flowers hanging from the concrete pedestal. Loud music blasted from the lemurs' boombox. Several of the zoo's smaller inhabitants had already arrived and were standing around chatting and drinking punch. Julien saw the penguins and strode over to greet them.

"Well hello, flightless birds! Welcome to my party!"

"Thank you for inviting us!" Private replied. Julien waved his hand modestly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Please, help yourselves to some goodies." He gestured over to the juice bar, which had tons of food on the counter. "There's pie, smoothies, candy-" Kowalski was gone before he could finish the sentence. Julien stared after him for a moment.

". . . Eh, okay." He looked back at the remaining penguins. "Well, enjoy the party!" He walked away to converse with the other guests while Rico waddled off to hit the dance floor. Private smiled at Skipper.

"Well, I'm going to get some punch. Want to come, Skippah?" The leader shrugged.

"Sure." They approached the juice bar where Kowalski was gorging himself on all the candy in the candy dish.

"Hey, guys! Want some candy?!" The tall penguin asked, his eye twitching slightly. Private glanced at the candy bowl.

"Um, Kowalski, it looks like you ate it all." The lieutenant stared at the empty dish.

"Oh. Whoops! Well, it was delicious while it lasted! I must've eaten it all in approximately 35.7 seconds!" His words were slurred and his entire body was starting to shake. Skipper crossed his flippers.

"Good for you. Just keep yourself under control, Kowalski."

"Sure thing, Skip-" His gaze shifted to a huge bag of candy on a shelf behind the counter. "CANDY!" He rushed over to it and tore the bag open, sending candies flying everywhere. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"He's going to feel it in the morning. . ." He muttered. Private waddled over to the punch bowl, poured two cups, and handed one to Skipper.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks, Private." The young penguin glanced at the table and noticed something.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of pies." He was right; there was an abundance of them. Skipper nodded.

"Yeah. I wonder why?" Just then, Marlene came over, wearing a red bow with white polka dots on her head.

"Hey, guys! This is some party, isn't it?" Skipper shrugged.

"Well, it's not as bad as his usual ones, I guess." She elbowed him teasingly.

"Oh, come on, Skipper. Don't be such a party pooper. Try to have some fun!" Skipper smirked.

"You want me to puncture Ringtail's bouncy again?" Marlene laughed. Private finished his punch and threw the cup away. He heard one of his favorite songs come on.

"Ooh! I love this song!" He waddled off. "I'm going to join Rico on the dance floor, Skippah!" The leader waved him off.

"Yeah, alright." Marlene placed her hand on her hip.

"So, do you want to try again at having fun?"

"No, I need to stay alert. Who knows when an emergency might strike? Like space squids or something." The otter raised an eyebrow.

"Still dealing with your raging paranoia, huh?" She asked jokingly. Skipper smiled.

"You better believe it." Marlene rolled her eyes and walked away. Skipper went to a corner of the habitat and sat under a tree. Meanwhile, Kowalski was continuing to feast on the candy bag with absolute joy.

"Oh, candy, nothing can separate us. . ." He murmured, closing his eyes and running his flipper down the front of the package. Suddenly, he felt something slam into the bag and it flew out of his grip. He opened his eyes and turned to see the package pinned against the wall by a coconut crème pie. Kowalski gasped.

"CANDY, NOOOO!" He spun around to face Julien, who was standing nearby and staring at him. "YOU." He pointed an accusing flipper at him.

"What?" The lemur asked innocently.

"YOU. . . RUINED. . . MY CANDY. . ." The lieutenant seethed. "YOU SHALL PAY." He picked up a pie from the counter and chucked it at him. Julien ducked and it hit Maurice instead.

"Oops." The penguin placed a flipper to his beak. The aye-aye walked over to the counter, picked up a pie, and squinted at Julien.

"Eh, the smarty penguin started it." He said, pointing at said penguin.

"Thank you." Maurice motioned to hit Kowalski, but turned and threw it at Julien instead. Unfortunately, the party lemur had quick reflexes and jumped out of the way. The pie hit Rico, who had since taken a break from dancing and was casually walking past. The mohawked penguin wiped his face with his flipper and growled at the dark gray lemur.

"Oh, boy."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rico hacked up a baseball bat and chased Maurice.

"PIE FIGHT!" Julien shouted. He ran off to protect the royal booty. Skipper saw his weapons expert trying to kill Maurice and ran after him. Maurice was trapped in a corner by the bouncy. Rico raised his baseball bat, about to deliver a crushing blow. Skipper grabbed his flipper just in time.

"Stand down, Rico!" The scarred penguin didn't move, his eyes still trained on Maurice. "Rico, stand down. Now." Skipper said again. Finally, Rico did as he was told. The aye-aye breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Skipper." Rico looked at Skipper and babbled in gibberish.

"That's no excuse, Rico. Maurice didn't mean to hit you."

"Yeah, I was trying to hit Julien!" Rico shot him a glare, and the king's right-hand man decided to stay quiet.

"Now, what do you say?" Skipper asked. The mohawked penguin frowned and glanced at Maurice.

"Sorry." The leader nodded approvingly.

"Well, now that we got that taken care of-" He was knocked off-balance as a cherry pie met the right side of his face. "What the?" Skipper regained his footing and wiped some of the pastry off. They noticed a small crowd of animals around the juice bar and went over to investigate. Kowalski was still standing behind the counter, watching the pie fight with crazed amusement. Marlene was trying to join in, but couldn't reach the pies from where she was standing.

"Ugh! Can somebody please give me a pie?" Rico grabbed one and smashed it in her face.

"Rico!" Skipper scolded. The penguin mumbled that she asked for one, so he gave it to her. Skipper sighed in annoyance. Kowalski was laughing hysterically and pointing at her. Marlene glared at him through pieces of chocolate pie crust.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" The lieutenant took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Frankly, yes." Rico handed a pie to her and she promptly smacked the lieutenant in the face with it. Kowalski stumbled slightly and clicked his tongue as he tasted the pie he was hit with.

"PEANUT BUTTER?! WHO PUTS PEANUT BUTTER IN A PIE?!" A short distance away, Mort was holding a jar of peanut butter. He hid it behind his back and smiled innocently. Skipper face-flippered.

"Okay, this has gone far enough. What is going on here?! One accident and everyone starts attacking each other? I'm disappointed in all of you," He said, putting his flippers on his hips. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Everyone stared at Skipper with blank looks. Suddenly, Julien popped up behind him and hit him with a blueberry pie; the only thing sticking out of the pie crust was Skipper's beak. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, it's ON, Ringtail." The fight continued.

Rico grabbed a pie and snuck off. He raised the pie to throw it, but was hit by one first. He growled and shook it off. He tried again, but was hit a second time. Rico babbled a string of angry gibberish and wiped his face again. He got an idea. The crazy penguin smashed the pie he was holding into his own face and promptly rubbed it off. He laughed at his unseen assailant and stuck out his tongue, only to be hit with a third pie, his beak and tongue sticking through the pie's crust.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, flailing his flippers wildly. He hacked up a bazooka and went to go blow something up.

Back at the juice bar, Fred was staring at the pies. He tapped his chin.

"Hmm. . . I wonder where the acorns are?" Kowalski waddled over to him and smashed the squirrel's face into the nearest pie. Fred slowly stood up, the dessert still stuck to his face.

"HA! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT WAS!" The penguin shouted, wrapping his flippers around his abdomen as he laughed.

"Oh, there's the acorn." The stupid squirrel mumbled happily.

In another part of the habitat, Rockgut was talking to Becky and Stacy, the zoo's resident badgers, about his run-ins with The Red Squirrel.

". . . I raised my T-shirt cannon and fired!" He was hit with a random pie. ". . . Naturally, the culprits dove for cover." He finished, unfazed by the lemon meringue pie which now covered his face. Becky and Stacy kept listening.

"Suddenly, I heard a noise at one o'clock, and there coming towards me was-" _Splat!_ ". . . another one." As he continued, a pie struck Becky. She growled irritably and left; Stacy remained, not wanting to be rude.

"At that moment, I heard another noise at 10 o'clock; the sugar puff that I hit, apparently came back for more! Ha-ha-" He gestured to Stacy, and a pie struck her face. She huffed.

"Ugh!" She went to join Becky (wherever she was). Rockgut, either because he couldn't see his audience had left or that he was just insane (or both), he went on with the tale.

"So, there I was; one squirrel here, four squirrels there. Nothing but my combat skills and my T-shirt cannon. Just then, I was about-" A third pie, this one with peaches, splattered in Rockgut's face. He wiped it off with his flippers and sighed. "Never have I been through such a squirrel fight. . ."

Private had randomly found a knight costume and was standing a short distance away from the juice bar. He cautiously lifted the faceplate of his helmet to get a better view of the fight. As luck would have it, this was the moment a blackberry pie hit his face. Fortunately, the faceplate shut with a squeak shortly afterward to spare his dignity.

Finally, Julien came out of his hiding place and stood on the highest platform. He raised his hands and tried to get the party guests' attention.

"Hey, loyal subjects! The king, which is me, would like to make an announcement!" Nobody heard him, as they were still in the heat of battle. Mort jumped up next to him.

"BE QUIET!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at him with blank looks. "Thank you," Mort added sweetly. He latched onto Julien's feet.

"Thank you, Mort. Now GET OFF THE ROYAL FEET!" The ring-tailed lemur punted him off the platform and then jumped down to the grassy area. Everyone continued staring at him as he made his way into the middle of the crowd. There was a long minute of silence. Eventually, he spoke.

"I do not mean to be interrupting everyone's pie fighting, but I would like to make a kingly announcement. This is the best party I have ever thrown!" He paused. "Okay, that is all. You may resume your hitting each other with the tasty pastries." The animals continued to look at him. A moment later, Skipper stepped out of the crowd and stood next to Julien, his flippers behind his back.

"You really mean that, Ringtail?" He asked. Julien nodded.

"Of course, silly pie-covered penguin." Skipper smiled and looked at the crowd mischievously.

"Well, in that case. . ." He whipped out a pie and hit Julien with it. The other animals quickly joined in, pelting the lemur with a variety of sizes and flavors of pie. Private, who had since ditched the knight armor, met Skipper outside the crowd. The leader placed a flipper on his shoulder.

"You know, young Private? I did enjoy Ringtail's party." Private smiled.

"I knew you would. My gut told me." Skipper patted his back.

"Well, let's head home and get cleaned up. Kowalski, Rico! Come on!" The penguins left the party while everyone else continued plastering Julien with pies.

* * *

 **There you have it, folks. A classic pie fight, Penguins of Madagascar style! XD I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**


	7. After the Party

**Okay, here's the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed throughout the course of the story, including Guest and Zyar for sending in feedback for the previous chapter! :) I've replied below!**

 **Guest: Well, that's nice to hear that he's not a complete jerk, then. :) Thank you! ^v^**

 **Zyar: Hi again! :D Awesome! I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

The penguins had finished washing up and were now getting ready for bed. Private was drying his face with a towel.

"It's a good thing I found that random suit of armor; I might've been completely covered in pies if I hadn't." He said. Skipper nodded.

"Yep, it sure was." He suddenly felt like someone was staring at him. He turned his head to come face-to-face with Kowalski, who was apparently still in the middle of his sugar rush. The leader took a few steps away from him.

"Hey Skipper, you know what?" The lieutenant asked, a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"My name is ikslawoK backward." Skipper just stared at him blankly.

". . . Great." Kowalski started jumping up and down with excitement and talking a mile a minute.

"That party was so amazing! I saw Fred and he was all like, 'I wonder where the acorns are?' and so I smashed his face into a pie! HA-HA-HA! It was hilarious! Then he stood up and the pie was still stuck to his face! You should've been there! Can you believe the pie was filled with acorns? ACORNS!" Ironically, only Rico understood what Kowalski said. He translated the lieutenant's words into plain, simple Rico-ese.

"Hmm. . . So that's what he said." Private commented.

"Uh-huh," Rico grunted. Skipper crossed his flippers.

"Kowalski, how much longer is this sugar rush of yours going to last?" The tall penguin whipped out his abacus and hastily slid the beads back and forth while continuing to hop.

"Uhh. . . You know what? I DON'T KNOW! HA-HA-HA!" He threw his flippers in the air, sending the abacus flying off into the unknown. The other penguins heard it crash somewhere. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Outstanding." He muttered. Kowalski rambled on.

"I feel so energetic! I might never have to sleep again! WOO-HOO!" He froze, his flippers still high in the air. A second later, he crashed to the floor, fast asleep. The others stared at him.

"Skippah, is he alright?" The leader shrugged.

"Sure. I'd say the sugar rush finally ended. Now, let's hit the sack." Skipper, Private, and Rico left Kowalski on the floor and headed to their bunks. The lights in the HQ turned off the other penguins fell into a nice, restful sleep.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Alright! This story's finished! Woo-hoo! :D I have another story scheduled for Tuesday, November 21st, so keep on the lookout for that! :) Until then, don't forget to review and/or favorite this story if you liked it and check out my profile for more fun stories! ^v^ Bye for now!**


End file.
